The Art of Love
by fallenphantom16
Summary: Stephanie's cousin, Sammy comes to town. well she falls for a certain above average superhero who hangs around. but she gets hurt and turnes to some else, care to guess who?


**The Art of Love**

**A LazyTown Story**

**Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: i do not own LazyTown, Magnus shieving and nickjr./noggin own own it

A train pulled into LazyTown Central Station and in the midst of the moving crowds, getting off and on the train, a young girl of 16 with purple hair and black streaks, wearing a black and purple outfit walked on her own, to the entrance. She looked around to spot the person that was to be there to get her and suddenly a pink head of hair popped into view.

"Stephanie!" She called and waved to her cousin.

Stephanie turned to the sound of her cousin's voice and spotted her, "Sammy!" She ran to her cousin and the two wrapped each other in a massive hug.

"It's been so long, you look amazing." Sammy said as she pulled from her cousin to an arms length. "It has been to long." Stephanie said as she grabbed one of her cousin's bags.

She led Sammy to the car and their Uncle, Mayor Milford Meanswell, who greeted her with open arms. "My dear Sammy, my how you've grown." He said as he incased her in a hug.

She hugged him back and they all climbed into the car and headed off to the Mayors house.

Stephanie helped get Sammy's things into the house. "Come on Sammy, I have a surprise for you." She led her into the spare bedroom and Sammy gasped. The guest room which she would be using was painted purple and black, the bed spread the same the room was to be her sanctuary and now like a home. "It's wonderful, thank you so much." She said and hugged them tightly.

Later, Stephanie helped Sammy unpack and get settled into her new room, "I can't wait for you to meet the others, your going to love them."

"Are they as great as they are in your letter? Even this one you call Sportacus?"

"Even better"

Sammy smiled and pulled out art supplies and sat them on the desk as Stephanie put her cloths in the drawer. She closed the draws and placed the suitcases under the bed as the doorbell rang.

"That's them."

As Stephanie went to answer the door, Sammy pulled her small messenger bag up over her head to rest on her shoulder, slipping a few art supplies in the bag and quickly followed.

"Is she here?" one voice asked as she made her way down the hall.

"Yeah, she's right here, Sammy." She said and turned to see her cousin coming up behind her. "Sammy, these are my friends, Ziggy, Pixel, Stingy and Trixie. Guys this is my cousin Sammy." She smiled as they walked in and greeted her and she greeted them in return.

"Hey how about as a welcoming gift, we show you around town?"

"Yeah we can introduce you to everyone" Stephanie added.

Sammy nodded, "Sounds like fun." They all cheered and led her out of the house and down the street.

They showed her around town and with great enthusiasm as they finally made it to the park. "Hey guys I brought a ball, who's up for some basket ball?" Pixel asked. All but Sammy said that they would play and Sammy smiled as she walked to a bench and pulled out a pencil and a pad of paper. She would look up at the others as they played and back down at the paper and smiled as the blank piece of paper came to life in her hands.

"Hey Sammy, what are you drawing?" Ziggy asked and she smiled and let him look over it. "You guys."

"Wow, its fantastic!" he said as his eyes almost popped out of his head with amazement at the drawing. It caused the others to come over and look at the drawing and were equally amazed.

"Wow Sammy, your drawings are amazing." Stephanie said and Sammy blushed with a bit of embarrassment, "Oh, there not that great"

"I beg to differ." Came an older mans voice.  
"Sportacus." The others called at once and smiled in greeting. "Hey kids, who is your new friend?" He asked as Sammy turned to him and stood.

"Sportacus, I'd like you to meet my cousin, Sammy."

"Sammy? The Sammy you've told me about?" Stephanie nodded, "Oh Sammy it is great to meet you, I'm Sportacus." He offered her his hand and she took and shook it gratefully. "Nice to meet you, Stephanie's been telling me about you in her letters."

He smiled, "But your drawing, it's amazing. Why do you say that it's not good?"

"I'm really self conscious about it." She said and blushed. "You…you really like it?" She asked handing him her sketch pad. "Yes, it's really well done, even for a rough sketch."

She blushed again and smiled, "if you want, I can take a picture of you and send you a portrait of you." He smiled, "that sounds great. I would really like that."

"Ok pick a pose and stand perfectly still." The others laughed at that.

"What?"

"Sportacus has a hard time standing still." Stephanie said, "Especially this one time when we gave him a vacation."

"What?"

"I'll tell you later." Stephanie chuckled.

Sammy pulled out camera and had him move here and there, searching for the perfect light and he took a pose on his knee, one hand on his knee and the other on the ground and looking at the camera. "Perfect." she said, "Now hold still."

Soon she took at least three different views of him to see which would be a better view of him.

"Got it." She said and smiled.

"How bout us?" Asked Ziggy and she turned to them and smiled, "Sure."

But as they had fun thinking of the drawings that Sammy would turn out with, a pair of eyes watched them.

"Those darn kids, always running around and making noise. Sportakook, always being such a goodie goodie." He pushed his periscope up and walked to his fuzzy orange chair and plopped down, "for years and years I've been trying to get him to leave town and nothings worked, especially when the pink cheerleader showed up." Suddenly a plan dawned on him, "that's it, to get him to leave, I need to get rid of his reason for staying." And he filled his lair with a maniacal laughter for his new plan would soon be put into action.

AN: please R&R this story, i would love the comments


End file.
